


Что в карманах?

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, wearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 14:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: — Выворачивай карманы.Жан-Жак фыркнул. Нахмурил брови. Встал в позу.— Обыск! — Объявил Жан-Жак.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Otabek Altin
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 6





	Что в карманах?

— Жан, ты вернёшь мои медиаторы? Или нет?

Бека прислонил зачехлённую гитару к стене, скинул обувь и прошёл в кухню, не снимая куртки.

— Клянусь, я не брал!

Жан-Жак отвлёкся от смартфона, встал с дивана и проследовал за Бекой, поднимая раскрытые ладони: «Верь мне». Что за странная привычка снимать дома обувь? Это нормально, что ли: топать босиком по грязному холодному полу?

— Жан.

Бека наполнял чайник, включал чайник, набирал воду в стакан. Между этим плюханьем и журчанием его спина, всё ещё в чёрной куртке, разговаривала с Жан-Жаком. Что за привычка говорить спиной?

— Я не брал, говорю же.

Бека выпил воды, сполоснул стакан и начал свой аутентичный процесс заваривания чая. В куртке.

— Выворачивай карманы.

Жан-Жак фыркнул. Нахмурил брови. Встал в упрямую позу.

Бека ополоснул стеклянный заварник ледяной водой, достал бумажную упаковку из шкафчика. В кухне запахло Казахстаном. Спина говорила серьёзно:

— Давай, давай.

Жан-Жак тяжело вздохнул, подошёл к кухонной столешнице.

Брякнули ключи, батарейка типа «ААА», ещё ключ, номер телефона на салфетке, штанга для пирсинга… красный черепаховый медиатор.

Бека обернулся, оглядел находки. Брови поползли наверх. Смуглый палец прижал перламутровый треугольник и отодвинул от общей кучи. Крупная щепотка чайных листьев перекочевала из крафтовой пачки в чайник.

— Дальше.

Жан-Жак закатил глаза.

Смартфон, две мятные конфетки, автобусный билетик… синий черепаховый медиатор.

Бека бросил ещё щепотку, залил кипятком до половины заварочника, накрыл крышкой, свернул шапкой полотенце. Обернулся. Синий треугольник уехал к красному.

— Задние.

Жан-Жак грустно вздохнул: «Видите, как тут со мной обращаются?». Бека актёрскую игру не оценил и молча наблюдал за появлением новых предметов.

Комок наушников, затёртый блокнотик, огрызок карандаша, две русских пятирублёвки, чёрный черепаховый медиатор, зажигалка, презерватив, три красных фасолины, фантик от мятной конфетки, малюсенький плюшевый мишка.

Черный треугольник воссоединился с красным и синим.

Бека поднял пальцами салфетку:

— Звонить будешь? Или нет?

— Нет.

Салфетка легла на место.

— Я чего-то не понимаю, Жан. Зачем тебе все вот эти… бобрянки? Ты где взял вообще это барахло? — Бека разглядывал барахло. — И вот это моё.

Палец указал на маленького коричневого медведя.

— Ну, он просто так похож на тебя. Можно я его возьму? — Жан-Жак смотрел искренним взглядом того самого котика.

Бека вздохнул и поднял блокнот:

— Можно?

Жан-Жак небрежно махнул рукой: «Конечно».

Бека открыл на произвольной странице. «Я прыгнул на лёд, и вот»… «Искрится под коньком, прижму его сальховом»… «Ледовый танец вечности — вершина человечности».

Бека поднял взгляд.

— Что? Маяковский тоже не с «Ноктюрна» начинал! Ты вон вообще в куртке стоишь.

Бека удивлённо посмотрел на свою куртку, будто в первый раз её видел.

— Ты пьяный, Бекки, — Жан-Жак расплылся в улыбке и промурлыкал: — Как можно, тебе же завтра матан сдавать?

— Ты мне одно скажи, Жан. Как это помещается в твоих карманах?

— Накладные, Бекки. Рекомендую. И вообще, чего ты докопался? — Жан-Жак провёл ладонью над столешницей. — Это называется непредсказуемость. Оригинальность. Не всем дано.

Бека дёрнул бровью.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Спорим, я перечислю всё, что у тебя в карманах?

— Заливаешь.

— На желание.

— Хорошо, попробуй.

— Обыск! — объявил Жан-Жак и рукой отодвинул барахло в сторону, освободив место, подвинул Беку за руку, так, что тот оказался между Жан-Жаком и столешницей.

— В правом зажим для купюр, ключи от байка. — Жан-Жак, не разрывая зрительного контакта, вытащил из куртки кожаный зажим и черный ключ. Чтобы положить на стол, пришлось приблизиться вплотную.

— В левом нагрудном смазка. — Жан-Жак провёл рукой по рёбрам вверх, в нагрудный карман косухи и извлёк маленький тюбик. Бека внимательно следил за руками Жан-Жака.

— Во внутреннем паспорт, регистрация, страховка. — Зажав тюбик между безымянным и мизинцем, Жан-Жак медленно расстегнул молнию куртки и вытащил из внутреннего кармана названное. Отправляя добро на стол, прижался к Беке и горячо зашептал в ухо:

— В правом нагрудном непочатая колода и волчий клык. — Пальцы легли на живот, прижигая кожу через белую футболку, прямо над пряжкой, провели вдоль ремня и наверх, кончиками по груди, в карман, за картами и амулетом. 

— В левом «Зиппо» и куколка Фаризы. — Вторая рука выудила зажигалку и маленькую тряпичную куколку, подаренную Беке сестрой. Жан-Жак сложил добычу по обеим сторонам от Беки, легко коснувшись губами носа, стянул с него куртку. Бека куртку забрал и положил на спинку стула.

Жан-Жак взял Беку за плечи и развернул к себе спиной.

— В заднем левом кармане авторучка и… шпаргалки, Бекки. Ты очень плохой мальчик. — Ладонь легла на бедро под ягодицей, проехала вверх, нырнула в карман и вытащила стопку исписанных мелким шрифтом бумажек и ручку. Жан-Жак потянулся под локтем Беки, выгрузил компромат на стол. Запустил пятерню Беке в волосы.

— Бека-а-а, — губы касались верхнего позвонка, щекоча дыханием, — ты пахнешь алкоголем и шулерством.

Жан-Жак прижался стояком к пояснице.

— В правом переднем телефон. — От пряжки, по складке ширинки вниз, вправо, выудил телефон двумя пальцами. На стол. Влажно облизал Беку за ухом и легко толкнул между лопаток, вынуждая упереться ладонями в стол, надавил коленом. — Ноги шире, Бекки.

— В правом заднем презерватив.

Крепко взял руками за тазовые косточки и с низким стоном потёрся ширинкой о Бекину задницу. Навалился и тяжело задышал в ухо:

— Думаю, два — тебе и мне, — запустил пальцы в карман и поймал два шуршащих квадратика средним и указательным. Жан-Жак присел, положил ладони на лодыжки в голубых джинсах и медленно повёл вверх, тщательно ощупывая большими пальцами швы на внутренней стороне. Поднялся до ягодиц, нагло облапал пустые карманы, получил прогиб в спине и громкий рваный выдох. Жан-Жак встал, крепко вжался бёдрами, положил презервативы на стол. Потянул и опрокинул Беку на себя. Бека уложил затылок на плечо Жан-Жака, подставляя шею. 

— В левом переднем… — Жан-Жак присосался к пульсу, последовательно расстегнул Беке пряжку, пуговицу и ширинку. — Ключи от дома.

Одна рука вытаскивала ключи, вторая обводила напряжённый член Беки через ткань трусов.

— Ох, ебать, — застонал Бека.

— Да, Бекки. Извини, но чай будем пить холодный.

Ключи брякнули на стол, Жан-Жак развернул Беку обратно к себе и прищурился.

Бека взъерошенный, в расстёгнутых джинсах, опирался ладонями и поясницей о столешницу. Скулы и переносица Беки покраснели от возбуждения, но в остальном — лицо как новенькое, без единой морщины, только что с кирпичного завода. Лицо не выражало ни-че-го. А это значило, что было ещё что-то. И что-то одно, последнее.

Жан-Жак окинул взглядом стол через плечо Беки, снова посмотрел в непроницаемую раскосую маску. 

Вдруг расплылся в улыбке, тщательно облизал шею Беки от ключицы до уха и прошептал: 

— Ме-ди-а-тор.

Запустил два пальца в передний карман и выудил медиатор, вырезанный сегодня Бекой из скидочной карты.

— Ты подсмотрел ключи.

Жан-Жак пожал плечами. 

— Мухлёж покрыт, Бекки. — Длинные пальцы сошлись на затылке. — Иди ко мне.


End file.
